Hogwart's is My Home
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Hogwarts is Our Home. For Potter Fans all around the World. Song is "Hogwarts is Home for Christmas" by The Brothers Black.


Okay this song made me want to cry of course. I know its kind of for Christmas but listening to the words kind made me cry and then it reminded me why Hogwarts was a place for so many and of course the characters. So I hope you enjoy this.

" So, whether _you come_ back _page_ by _page or by the big screen_, _Hogwarts will always _be there to welcome you _home_" J.K. Rowling

_**For all The Potterheads out there this is for you **_

_**When you think you've got so far to go  
And you know you face it all alone**_

When most people thing of a Home they think of a place where you are safe. A place where nothing can hurt you will in most cases. Sometimes a home isn't a building maybe its a place in park you like to go to. Or a place in the woods you like to go too. A Home is where a person should feel safe and well loved. When I think of a home. I think of Hogwarts.

**When you wonder if you'll ever see what's good again**  
**And believe what you believe is unbelievable **

Most people would laugh at me. Maybe you are right now. But no matter what I went through, no matter how bad or good my day was. I found myself picking about one of the Harry Potter books and getting lost in the words. As if I was with Harry when he fought Voldemort so many times. Or when Ron, Harry and Hermione fought the troll. Or when the Weasley twins did the firework prank.

**The stairs may change and you'll loose your way**  
**But you can always find it here**  
**And **

To Think a book can do that to a person to make them feel better through out the day or help them believe in themselves is huge. Not many books can change a person. Many books sometimes seems to be just words but not with the Harry Potter books. Their created this safe place where magic was real and the battles were real. A place where you didn't feel alone.

**Hogwarts is home**  
**Hogwarts is my home**  
**Hogwarts is home for Christmas**

Hogwarts, a building for witches and wizards to go too, and learn. A place where Harry, Snape even Voldemort felt at home. A place where you can be free to be yourself even through some didn't approve. A place where magic existed and so much happen. A place where life challenges were a little easier because of friendships and bonds that help so many.

Hogwarts and Harry Potter has helped me meet so many amazing people out there. Without them my life would be dull.

**Outside the world is cold and frightening**  
**Full of Dursleys, Dementors and Deatheaters too**

Of course we can't forget the bad stuff. The fighting, dueling, the lost of some many people and evil. But even outside the books we fight it but in a different way. Instead of dementors and death eaters its bullies and jerks. Instead of Umbridge or Voldemort, there's people who use the world and many others only for power. But with the bad there has been good. When things got bad and we need help, some of us turn towards the books for some kind of safe haven from everything.

Besides that I know almost all of you waited for the letter to Hogwarts, even if you don't want to admit it.

**But in here, the halls are warm and inviting**  
**In here, there is family waiting for you**

Despite how your day went. Or if nothing seem right that day or even if it was the worse day of your life. The Harry Potter books have always been there like a comfort. Face it Harry went through a lot and it didn't seem like it was going to get better. But in the end even through it seem to took ages it did get better. But he had to get through the rough stuff to get out of it. We can take the lessons we learn from the books/ movies to apply it in our own lives.

**The stairs may change and you'll loose your way**  
**But you can always find it here**  
**And Hogwarts is home**

From all over I heard some story's of people willing to share that the books have save their lives. I have to admit it saved mine too. From being bullied to having suicidal thoughts and depression, its been this place where I can look at the characters and say I been to that point but they made it, So why can't I?

**Hogwarts is my home**  
**Hogwarts is home for Christmas**

It is still helping me in a way really. Its been this things, when ever I have a bad day to open the books and feel as if its going to be okay. It made me realize that its not the end of the world. That I can get through whatever I am going through, even if I feel alone. It taught me I wasn't alone.

Deathly Hallows book was really hard to read. Now like it was hard to understand I got that but when you read about this place that so many called home was being destroyed that evil took over and it seemed for most of the book that it wasn't going to get better made me want to cry which I did. I actually threw my book across the room because of it.

**I prayed so hard to find something to hold onto**  
**Something to hold on to worth holding onto**  
**And Hogwarts is home**

Seeing the final movie was in a way harder. You pictured it in your head of course but on screen forget it. You can actually see it in front of you. Its like their in away and it hurts. For moment even through you know it does get better you forget that and you feel like the character in away hopeless and lost. I know its stupid to even think that way but it was part and still is my childhood its been basically all of my life. And it still is, and I won't forget that.

**Hogwarts is my home**  
**Hogwarts is home**  
**Hogwarts is my home**  
**Hogwarts is home for Christmas**

****Despite the fact that we have no idea if J.K. Rowling will write more the Harry Potter Series, Hogwarts lives on. We still quote the books, we watch the movies, we share our stories, there's tons of wizard rock, websites and stories that live in our hearts forever. Sure maybe it seems to be over the books and the movies but the fandom will live on.

**I'm already home for Christmas**  
**I'm already home**

**"No _story_ lives unless someone wants to listen. The _stories_ we love best do live in us forever"-J.K. Rowling**


End file.
